


A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make’s love known

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shrill sound of her alarm wakes her up. Groaning, Alex blindly fumbles for her phone on the nightstand. The arm around her waist tightens, “Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice is sleep rasped, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body pleasantly buzzing, the first impulse is to give in to the sharp thrill that shoots down her spine. Matt clearly has no intentions to leave the bed. A glance at his sleep tousled hair, and the possessively curled arm around her tells her she doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his embrace either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make’s love known

 

 

 

 

 

The shrill sound of her alarm wakes her up. Groaning, Alex blindly fumbles for her phone on the nightstand. The arm around her waist tightens, “Stay.”

 

His voice is sleep rasped, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck. Her body pleasantly buzzing, the first impulse is to give in to the sharp thrill that shoots down her spine. Matt clearly has no intentions to leave the bed. A glance at his sleep tousled hair, and the possessively curled arm around her tells her she doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his embrace either.

 

Her fingers find the phone as soon as she begins to withdraw her arm. She looks at the time, nodding and then turning to snuggle with Matt, before her eyes fly open. Wide awake now, Alex almost jumps out of the bed. _  
_

 

"um..Alex?" He looks adorable bleary eyed and rubbing sleep from his eyes, but dear god, if she kept thinking about it, she will never make it to the Armory in time. Randomly picking out a tank top and pair of jeans, she turns to Matt, "Go back to sleep, darling. I need to be at the rehearsal hall in 30 minutes. Ken wants to discuss few things before the performance", and without giving him time to respond, rushes to the bathroom to get ready.

 

Matt stares at the bathroom door for a moment. Picking up the phone she had discarded to the side in her rush, he looks at the time. No wonder she’d been in such a hurry- they had slept through lunch. His lips slowly lift in a smirk, before his sleep addled brain kicks in and he jumps into action.

 

By the time Alex comes out, Matt places order for something for them to eat. Tying her belt, Alex beams at him. “God, I love you, darling”

 

Matt looks up at her, his breath hitching. Its been a while, but she has never said those words before. He keeps thinking about telling her, but stops short of just blurting them out for the fear of scaring her. He begins to ask her, but at that moment her stomach makes a grumbling noise, and ensuring she has eaten properly takes precedence over anything else.

 

He wants to go downstairs with her, smiling sappily and waving as she leaves for the Armory, but for now, a kiss behind the closed doors would have to suffice. Pulling her to him, Matt captures her lips in a swift kiss. “I will see you tonight, yeah?”

 

After Alex leaves, Matt begins his own routine. A long bath, perhaps a shave wouldn’t go amiss, after all he’ll be meeting  _Ken_ too when he goes for the play. The reviews from the Manchester run are still fresh in his mind.

 

Quickly dressing up in his best suit, he starts for a flower shop first. He probably shouldn’t have worn a suit in this heat, but he wants to go all out this evening. He picks out her favorite flowers, requesting for a huge bouquet of them.

 

He still has some time to kill before he has to be at the Armory. Alex wouldn’t meet anyone, not even him, before the performance, and he doesn’t want to attract attention towards himself. Finding a small café, Matt orders coffee, and pulls out his phone. He hates surfing internet more than he absolutely has to, but he wants to check up the reviews and details about the play. And its always good to read glowing reviews for Alex.

 

His grin broadens as he reads different reviews, each one full of praises for Alex. Really, sometimes he thinks he has been extremely lucky that he got to work with her from the beginning of his run as Doctor. Even more now that he gets to be with her. Smiling, he continues to scroll through the different pages. His fingers pause at a webpage.  _Macbeth’s Alex Kingston Interview_. He always loves to read or watch her interviews. She is just so adorable. Grinning, he quickly reads through the article.

 

_I want to play Cleopatra, and you could be my Antony._

 

He smiles as he reads what she had said about playing Cleopatra. Alex’s voice in any circumstance is pure seduction. Hearing her as Cleopatra had been a wonderful experience.

 

She had talked a bit more about the play and her rapport with Sir Kenneth Branagh. He probably should feel jealous, but he knows his Alex is always like this. Its just Alex being Alex.

 

_Who knows? When we get to the last few days [of Macbeth], I may tug on his kilt and say, “Come on, then.”_

 

_“tug on his kilt”??_

 

The strained laugh that escapes his lips surprises even him. He is not jealous. Not really.

 

—x—

 

Alex looks up as the assistant brings in a huge bouquet. Her favourite flowers. She smiles, running her fingers through them.  _Matt_. She spots a small card peeking from between the flowers.

 

_Break a leg, sweetheart. :)_

 

Smiling, she turns the card, laughing when she reads the inscription behind it.  _Not literally. I plan to ravish my gorgeous girlfriend tonight. ;)_

 

The knowledge that Matt is in the audience, watching her perform, is enough to make her go that extra smile. She throws herself in the performance, bringing an electric and passionate Lady Macbeth on stage.

 

Matt grins when Alex appears on stage. She has her back to the audience as the battle take place. His gaze keeps shifting between the battle and Alex.

 

The first thing he notices when she turns is her dress, and nipples poking through it. He gulps as the memory of her period appropriate dressing sense resurfaces. A string of arousal dances through his body, and he curses his brain. He really shouldn’t be feeling like this when he is sitting among hundreds of people. _  
_

Soon he becomes distracted as she skips and runs, portraying Lady Macbeth’s joy and excitement. Being sexy and adorable at the same time is something only his Alex can manage. He smiles as Sir Ken enters the scene as Macbeth, his eyes still on Alex. 

 

His sister and last year’s reviews had told him what to expect, but experiencing it all in person was a different thing altogether. He has seen all her movies, but watching someone else grope her like that in front of his eyes is more than he can handle. He sits up straighter, his eyes widening as he watches Sir Ken kiss and manhandle Alex in front of him. He knows its only acting, but  _really do his hands have to be there?!_

 

As the play progresses, the actor in him becomes submerged in the beauty of the performances. Alex really is an amazing Lady Macbeth. He loves how she is so passionate about her work, the way she gives her own unique touch and interpretation to every character she plays. And Lady Macbeth was one of the roles she had always wanted to play. He grins, wishing he could ever get to perform against her. Shooting an episode is a different thing, and stage is a completely different and enthralling experience. He applauds with others, his grin broadening at the loud sound, and winks at her, blowing her a kiss.

 

He almost skips to backstage. Its so very rare when he gets to see her like this. Even rarer are the occasions when they are in same general area. All he wants is to spend whatever time he has with Alex. And a performance like this needs to be celebrated. He checks his watch and grins, still time to make it to their dinner reservation.

 

"That was some performance, Alex. Brilliant! I have never seen a Lady Macbeth more electric", Alex grins as Ken compliments her. She really doesn’t want to share with anyone the real reason, but hiding it is even more difficult.

 

“Nice work, Kingston”, Matt clears his throat, feeling a bit conscious in presence of Sir Ken.

 

"Ah. I didn’t know we had the Doctor here", Ken looks at Alex, a knowing glance as Matt comes to stand closer to her, an arm around her waist. "Doctor can’t really be without his River now, can he?" Matt grins, taking Ken’s proffered hand. "It was a pleasure, really, Sir Ken, watching you and Alex."

 

"Sure you don’t want to join us for dinner and drinks, Alex? Or is River keen on monopolising Doctor’s time?" Ken smirks and winks at Alex as a pink tinge graces her cheeks, before bidding the couple goodbye.

 

"What was all that about?" Alex asks as soon as Matt closes the door to her dressing room. He looks up as she tugs at the extensions, smiling when their eyes meet in the mirror. When he doesn’t say anything, Alex repeats her question, a bit sharply.

 

"What?" His only response comes out a bit sharper than he intended, enough to tell Alex what could have been the reason for the sudden possessive flare. "Darling, you do know its all just acting, right? It doesn’t mean anything."

 

He hums but doesn’t say anything, his hands settling on her hips. Alex laughs softly. “You are such an adorable jealous, darling.”

 

He scowls, “I’m not adorable, Kingston. I’m manly.”Bending, he nuzzles her neck, moving her backwards, as his fingers tighten around her hips. A moan escapes her even as she grins, “So you do admit you were jealous?”

 

He growls into the skin of her neck before biting down at the juncture of her throat and shoulder. “Matt!”

 

He looks up. The strange fierce streak in his eyes, and the realization that she is effectively trapped between him and the dressing table sends thrill shooting down her spine. “Do you ever just shut up, Kingston?”

 

Before she could even pretend to be offended by his words, Matt captures her lips in a fiery kiss, his hands moving to pin both her hands behind her back. Alex moans into the kiss, her lips parting under the pressure of his lips. The fierce possessiveness in his kiss is as arousing as it is terrifying. Even the fear sends heat pooling in her stomach.

 

"I had to watch another man touch you tonight. In a way in which only I should be allowed. I hated that." She turns as his lips ghost over her cheek.

 

He lifts his hand, other hand still holding her hands down. Her breath hitches as he lightly brushes his thumb over her lips. Bending down he kisses her once again, suckling at her bottom lip. He nips at it once, twice before lifting his head to look into her eyes, “Only I’m allowed to do that.”

 

Her knees weaken at the heat in his impossibly dark eyes. “Matt”, Alex whimpers as Matt presses her further into the table, his hold tightening over her hands, and grinds into her.

 

"I said, shut up, Kingston", his words, his warm breath- he leaves a fiery trail as his fingers move over her body. Cupping her arse, he kneads the firm flesh, nothing gentle about his fingers. "Only me."

 

Looking into her eyes, Matt bends his head, moving down her body. Her head thrown back, Alex groans as Matt begins to mouth at her breast over her costume, his free hand kneading the other breast, alternatively pinching and twisting her nipple. The pull of his mouth is almost as pleasurable as its painful. She bites her lip to prevent any sound from escaping as he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.

 

"God, darling", a moan makes its way past her lips as he moves his free hand under her dress, skating them along her inner thigh, all the while mouthing her other breast. She struggles against his hold to free her hands. He immediately stands up, moving away as soon as she frees her hand, her fingers tangling in his hair.

 

Alex looks in confusion, dazed as his eyes flash at her. "Ma-", she begins, stopping when realisation dawns. She hurriedly moves her hand behind her back, gasping as Matt presses against her as suddenly as he had moved away.

 

"Turn."

 

The words are more a harsh whisper and Alex quickly nods, obeying the command and turning to face the mirror. For a moment she stares at the tantalising picture they make, the skirt of her costume bunched around her waist, Matt pressing against her, his hand holding hers down.

 

Gripping her hands tightly in his, Matt moves his free hand down her front, "Eyes up, Kingston. I want you to watch us. Remember this every time someone touches you."

 

Alex nods quickly as his fingers lightly skate over her sex, only tentative strokes over her clit, flicking it in an up and down motion with his thumb. Her hips move impatiently as his fingers come to rest over her entrance, grinding against his palm.

 

He gives a short laugh, warm breath ghosting over her ear, and taps his fingers over her entrance. Alex makes a whimpering noise at the back of her throat, the tight coil inside her becoming unbearable. A sharp frustrated noise escapes her lips as he moves away again. The sound of a zipper and unbuckling of a belt makes her look up. The sight of Matt palming himself sends a fresh wave of arousal through her, and Alex bites the inside of her cheek against the sound that unbidden makes its way up to her throat.

 

Matt smirks as he spots the dark green pools of her eyes in the mirror. With a shift of his hips and a movement of hers, he slides inside her. Alex moans at the sudden fullness, her head thrown back against his shoulder. Without moving, Matt twists his hips slightly, and Alex feels as if every breath has been stolen away, her entire being focused at the joining of their bodies.

 

After a few shallow thrusts, Matt begins to pick a rhythm- a hard, fast in and out. His fingers tangle with hers, other hand moving to tease her nipples and clit, a maddening, torturing dance. Mewling and whimpering, Alex pushes back against him, meeting his every thrust. His fingers are pinching her clit in counter to movement of their hips, and Alex feels herself teeter towards the edge, when suddenly Matt withdraws completely. A sob escapes her- a plea for him to move, every breath paused at one movement.

 

"Only. Me"

 

She looks at him in the mirror, his eyes dark pools, and a whimper escapes her lips. "God, yes, darling, only you. Always you. Please, just please, move."

 

But Matt shakes his head, flicking her swollen nub once. "Say it, Alex. I want to hear it." Without giving her a chance to speak those words, Matt enters her in one swift move, his thrusts sharp and hard. He once again begins to mouth at her neck, whispering what he wants to hear in her skin, "Mine. Only mine."

 

"Yours, darling. Always and completely. Yours." His fingers are moving again, his cock nudging at that sweet spot that makes her see stars- one hand holding her hands tightly, other rubbing, pinching and pulling at her clit- Alex finds herself unable to look away from the mirror as she watches him move in and out of her. Sweat pools on her skin, and Matt bends down to lick it, sinking his teeth once again into her skin, and Alex falls apart with a shout of his name. His thrusts turn sharp and uneven as her orgasm washes over him, and Matt leans forward, pressing Alex into the dressing table as he comes, her name a groan on his lips. "God, Alex, I love you so much!"

 

"I know." Even in his dazed state he sputters at her admission. "What?"

 

"I know, and I love you too." When Matt continues to look at her in confusion, Alex smiles softly, "Do you really think I would let a pool boy do that to me?"

 

"Oi!" he tries to sound offended, an effect completely ruined by the sappy grin forming on his face.

 

 "Now move off, darling. I hear my boyfriend is a terribly jealous and possessive person." 

 

"Shut up, Kingston."

 

 

 


End file.
